


Work It, Baby

by smolandgrumpy



Series: SPN KINK BINGO 2020 [5]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Job, Deep throat, Dirty Talk, F/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandgrumpy/pseuds/smolandgrumpy
Summary: She went out expecting next to nothing...... and found him.
Relationships: Dean Wichester/OFC, Dean Winchester/You, Jensen Ackles/OFC, Jensen Ackles/You
Series: SPN KINK BINGO 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600900
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Work It, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with Dean Winchester in mind but you can also think it's Jensen Ackles. Whatever floats your boat.

She went out expecting next to nothing.

Certainly didn’t expect to be chatted up by him.

And yet, here they are, with him pressing and holding her up against the wall in his room as he licks and sucks his way down her throat while she grinds her pussy against the big bulge in his pants in a desperate attempt to gain some friction.

_You like sucking cock?_

He sucks at her pulse point, making her arch her back and she could only nod and moan as he sucks harder.

_Yeah?_

She nods again and he grins against her skin.

There’s a cocky smile tugging away at the corner of his lips as he takes a step back to allow her more room. He took the opportunity to unlace his boots and take off his pants before he stands tall again. 

_Then come and suck my cock, sweetheart._

She knows an opportunity when she sees one, is on her knees faster than he could blink, her hands cupping his balls and rub along the straining bulge in his underwear.

_Shit, you really are eager..._

He chuckles as he looks down to her and she blushes, is a little ashamed to admit that he’s right.

Her fingers hook into the waistband of his underwear to slowly free his cock before she grabs the length and places a kiss on the tip of it. 

_Go on, take it into your mouth._

He steps out of his underwear and kicks it away as she locks her lips around the head.

_Fuck, mmh..That’s it. get it nice and wet for me..  
_

She hears him moaning above her, the sound of him goes straight to her core.

_You like my cock baby? So good. Fucking perfect..  
_

She could only hum her approval.

_Yeah? Mmh.. I love your mouth. Open it wider.._

Her hands were placed on his thighs and she could feel his muscles vibrate. He’s probably holding himself back from moving his hips, holding himself back from chasing her warm mouth.

_Jesus, so good… such a good girl. Just like that..  
_

She tries to work his dick deeper, swallowing around his width, one hand working the base of his cock and one massaging his balls, and she’s getting wetter with each praise.

_Yes, good girl, just like that.. Perfect.  
_

His voice is low and soft, and he grips around her hair, holding it away from her face.

Feeling encouraged, she takes him deeper, salivating around him. It’s wet and hot and she’s sure that she has soaked up her panties.

_Good girl, fuck… mmh.. yeah, that’s it..Take it nice and deep.  
_

His grip tightens on her scalp as he moves his hips, fucking his cock into her awaiting mouth.

_You like me fucking your face, huh?_

She hums as he lets go of her, taking a deep breath too, nodding shamelessly, because yes, she loves it.

_Yeah, you do, you naughty girl. Fucking hot.._

She swallows his cock again and he’s setting a slow pace. Fucking in and out of her mouth leisurely, making sure he hits the back of her throat every time and she gags and chokes, the lewd sound fills the room.

_So fucking hot.. You like choking on my dick, huh? Look up at me.. show me your pretty face._

And she did. Looking up to see him smile at her. She nods with watery eyes and a string of saliva still attached to her lips and his dick, as she strokes him with both her hands.

_Looking so good, baby. So fucking beautiful. Take my dick again and look up at me._

She opens her mouth wide, trying so hard to look up while she has her mouth full of his cock.

_Look at you, baby, sucking my cock so good. Does it get your pussy wet?_

She nods and hums, tears streaking down her face.

_Good, I can’t wait to taste and fuck it.._


End file.
